


Thirty to Thirteen

by hoeneytea (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, I Don't Even Know, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Teasing, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, lol, pure with porn, raw prepping, this started out from a food kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hoeneytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Baekhyun was in too much of needs and Chanyeol provides generously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty to Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

> a super duper late-valentine gift for a friend of mine, who has coincidentally read my food kink chanbaek pwp in my aff acc which was two(?) years ago and became my blockmate. this is fate. istg. lol.
> 
> a 1,530 words of badly written porn, i don't even know how i did that, i haven't been able to write smut since ages so pardon. lol. 
> 
> non-proof read so sorry for the mistake. i am seriously going to hell for this. anyways, enjoy!

It took Baekhyun thirty seconds to compose his self and straighten his back. He shivers, skin akin to feel the warmth that promised to wrap his delicate body. The burning sensation that wraps around his tiny wrist didn’t help at all but all the pain was directed to his throbbing dick.

“Da…daddy” he moaned as he can feel those large palms running to his, suppose hickey covered thighs as Chanyeol kept on nipping on it while caressing his inners with feathery touch. Baekhyun can feel the pits of his stomach churning from all those savage kisses that Chanyeol kept on trailing up and down, outer to his inner thigh. It took all of his will power not to clamp his thighs on Chanyeol’s head that was nestled in between his thighs, legs aching from being stretched too far.

If all the fucking they’ve been doing for the past months has been hardcore and toe tingly, the sensation of today way different. It was maybe Baekhyun’s idea to be bounded by Chanyeol’s silk necktie to their bed post, wrapping around his wrist harshly that maybe it will leave a mark or a dent for a month, his legs being stretched out to their large mattress with ropes burning his ankles. It was maybe Baekhyun’s idea to block his line of vision with a blindfold but he will loudly or even maybe scream at the top of his lungs how exhilarating the sensation is.

He can feel Chanyeol’s warm breath fanning over the head of his cock, leaving a trail of kisses on the sides while his hands work wonders inside of his thighs. “Lift your waist for me baby” voice commanding as Baekhyun abide his orders with trembling legs. He can feel a finger hovering infront of his hole and Baekhyun was anticipating it. Baekhyun may have a minor request of taking him raw for tonight with an eager Chanyeol agreeing to it immediately.

Chanyeol quickly swallows Baekhyun’s cock as he inserts his first digit into Baekhyun’s raw hole. Baekhyun’s head thrashes to backwards, he doesn’t know if his scream meant for the warm moisture of Chanyeol’s mouth around his cock or the fact that Chanyeol’s raw finger is sliding in and out from his hole, raw. Baekhyun can’t feel anything except from the pain and pleasure that Chanyeol was giving him.

Suddenly he can feel his self, thrusting upwards, meeting every bob of Chanyeols head, moaning loudly. With a fast pace, Baekhyun can already feel himself about to cum, between him and Chanyeol, self-control was never in Baekhyuns dictionary in the first place.

“Da... daddy...cum---” suddenly Chanyeol was sitting up, finger still going in and out from his hole. The absence of pleasure from Chanyeols mouth made Baekhyun cry even louder as he can feel the direct heat from Chanyeols finger, he can feel the second finger probing in his puckered hole. He can feel himself draining from the pain but that didn’t stop him from begging for more. Chanyeol gave a few more thrust before he was standing up and reaching for Baekhyun’s ankle that was tightly roped to the ends of the bed.

Suddenly he was flipped onto his back, ass perching up the air as he can feel the warm breathing of Chanyeol hovering on his ass. Chanyeol lightly bit the left side while his other hand was kneading the other side. He can feel Chanyeol slowly trailing kisses upwards and stopped on his lower spine. Chanyeol whispered soft kisses as he continued on to groping Baekhyun’s ass.

“Daddy...” Baekhyun pleads, his cock begging for release as his hole asking to be fucked. He can’t stand it when Chanyeol teases so much, he’s too needy to be teased always wanting for direct action, but he wasn’t having it. Not when Chanyeol is in control of their pace.

“You’re doing good baby, keep it up for Daddy will you?” Baekhyun only managed to groan at the large hands smoothing the planes of his shoulder with whispers of praises. Chanyeol kept on repeating the action as Baekhyun relaxes a bit, release being held back a little. When Chanyeol notices how Baekhyun’s hip relaxes with his touch, he went to remove the blindfold running his hands lovingly through his hair.

Baekhyun let out a throaty breath as Chanyeol dragged his fingertips towards the entrance of Baekhyun, massaging it softly. It never fails to amuse Baekhyun how can Chanyeol actions that kept on repeating still can give him the amount of frustration and satisfaction at the same time. He can’t get enough of those big hands the loves to caress his pale skin all over again, he feels his self-sigh in contentment.

“Baby…” the sound of Chanyeol’s deep voice sent shivers down Baekhyun’s spine as he can feel Chanyeols lips near his entrance sending kittenish licks, and breathing under his nose. “Daddy will eat you out, do you like that?” nodding eagerly, all Baekhyun could feel was the wet muscle probing his puckered entrance, his body unconsciously leaning towards Chanyeol’s mouth.

Baekhyun’s mind was numbing with the pleasure of Chanyeol’s tongue feeding onto his, his hands caressing the skin that surrounds him. It took all Baekhyun’s sanity to keep himself intact. His arms feeling jelly from the pressure, his hands gripping tightly on the sheets as Chanyeol’s tongue brushed against his prostate making him moan loudly than intended.

“Daddy…” Baekhyun is surprised that his voice doesn’t sound so broken but nearly when he voiced out his thoughts “I… I n-need you…” he can’t help it but to plead, beg on and on as Chanyeol decided to play deaf as Baekhyun kept on, like he was spilling mantras, praying for Chanyeol to notice his desperation. Chanyeol gave a few more thrust and kisses before reaching for the lube that was placed in the nightstand besides their bed. He can hear Baekhyun sigh in relief as he was slicking up himself releasing a silent moan when he looked at Baekhyun’s hole sinfully anticipating for his cock to fill in.

“No condom…?” Baekhyun managed to croaked out as he can feel Chanyeol’s cock probing his entrance as he align himself properly. Chanyeol just grunted in reply as he slowly fills in Baekhyun that was inch by inch loosing his sanity as he can feel his hole loosening up for Chanyeol so he can enter flawlessly. Chanyeol gave a few experimenting thrusts before filling Baekhyun up completely up, his cock buried deep. He held onto Baekhyun’s tiny waist as he waits for the latter to adjust fully to his size. Even though he knows that Baekhyun can take him raw and without preparation, Chanyeol much prefers to let his lover relax for few seconds.

“Da-daddy… p-please move…” and that was all Chanyeol needed before slipping out to the tip of his cock then thrusting in hard that made Baekhyun jerk forward slightly. He gave another hard thrust a few more time before he hears Baekhyun moaning for more. He thrusts in with moderate pace, teasing Baekhyun which he knows that riles up the latter. He can feel Baekhyun meeting his thrust in midway to satisfy the teasing. Chanyeol let out a deep chuckle followed by a grunt when he can feel Baekhyun tightening around him, his baby taking part to his teasing.

“Don’t you dare kitten….” He held a fistful of Baekhyuns hair as he grunted, wrapping his other long limb around the latters waist pulling him up as Baekhyuns body rested onto his. He keeps his pace for a little while decorating his lovers pale shoulder with desperate kisses, running his tongue across Baekhyun’s neck to the back of his ear, nipping it in process.

“D-daddy… p-please…” Chanyeol gave Baekhyun’s neck a few more kisses before letting the latters face meet with the mattress again, this time he thrusts in hard and fast. Baekhyun’s attempt to meet halfway was futile as Chanyeols thrust becomes more harsher slowly loosing the rhythm but that’s okay as he brushed past Baekhyun’s prostate, his pace unfaltering as the latter moaned, tears evident on his silent pleas for Chanyeol to go more faster and harder, Baekhyun unconsciously tightening around him.

“D-daddy… c-cum—” Baekhyun didn’t managed to finish his sentence as he can Chanyeols grip on his cock, pumping it faster for his release not a mere seconds he was already spilling until dry, his body cracking with hypersensitivity with Chanyeol’s thrusting forward milking him dry. Chanyeol came after few more thrust, cursing under his breath. Baekhyun moaned loudly as he can feel completely the cum inside of him, he can feel some already leaking to his thighs. They stayed in that position for a while before Chanyeol collapsed to his side dragging Baekhyun with him. Chanyeol sighed in happiness as he buried his face Baekhyun’s side of his neck, trailing soft kisses. He can feel his lover slowly drifting to sleep from exhaustion. He chuckled.

“Sleep well kitten” Chanyeol placed a soft kiss to his temple feeling Baekhyun nodding in the process.

“I love you Chanyeol…” Chanyeol smiled as he wraps his arms around his lover, pulling him closer to him.

“I love you more, Baek.”

 


End file.
